1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to fire hydrants and is particularly directed to an enclosure for the base of a fire hydrant to facilitate replacement of damaged or broken hydrants.
2. Prior Art
In modern cities, which often extend over hundreds of square miles, the ever-present risk of fire has caused such cities to provide fire hydrants at numerous locations about the city, which are connected to the city water distribution system and, hence, can instantly supply water as required for fighting any fires which occur. Normally, the pipes of the municipal water distribution system are buried beneath the city streets and the fire hydrants are located on the curb or sidewalk immediately adjacent such streets. This makes it easier for firemen to find and attach hoses to the hydrants, when necessary. Unfortunately, such streetside location also exposes the fire hydrants to the likelihood of being rammed, accidentally or otherwise, by motor vehicles, such as cars, trucks, busses and the like, causing leakage or severing of the hydrants. In fact, the incidence of such damage to fire hydrants is so great that it is standard practice to connect a fire hydrant to the municipal water system by means of a pipe having a flange and to atach the fire hydrant to the flange with break-away bolts, in order to minimize damage to the fire hydrant per se when such collisions do occur. According to standard practice, an area around the hydrant is usually dug out in order to provide access to the flange and to enable the fire hydrant to be attached to the flange with the break-away bolts. Normally, this dug out area will be approximately one foot deep and have a diameter approximately one foot larger than that of the pipe which supplies the water from the municipal water system. This dug-out area is filled with sand, dirt or the like and is paved over so as to be level with the surrounding sidewalk. Unfortunately, when a fire hydrant is damaged or severed from the flange, the replacement of the fire hydrant is a major operation. First, the water department must be called to shut off the flow of water to the hydrant. Next, a maintenance crew must be sent out to cut away the cement. Then, another crew must be sent out to remove and inspect the damaged fire hydrant and to deliver and mount a new hydrant. Finally, a cement crew must be sent out to re-fill the area around the hydrant with new cement. The actual working time required for each such hydrant replacement will vary from about 1-10 hours and the cost, including the cost of workmen, supervisors, vehicles, etc. can easily amount to approximately $150-$1500. Since collisions between vehicles and fire hydrants are fairly common occurrences, it is obvious that the standard procedure for mounting and replacing fire hydrants involves a very considerable expenditure of time and money.